


A boring afternoon

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hoshizora Rin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titfuck, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Rin is bored. She gets Maki to do something fun.This story takes place in Rin and Maki's third year, with the two already dating.





	A boring afternoon

Rin was bored. Her legs had gone numb from inactivity, her unfinished homework strewn about a table in Maki's bedroom. The girl lazily scanned the questions for something easy to start with but found nothing. The problems she had left to do were stuff she didn't know.

A small hand fan whirred in the corner of the room. Rin's eyes wandered to her right where her girlfriend Maki was working on some music related thing. Presumably Maki had already done all of her homework. Rin didn't know.

Given there was absolutely nothing else to do, Rin watched Maki.

She was wearing a thin purple t-shirt. It looked good. Well, everything looked good on Maki. There was a level of intense focus on Maki's face as she worked that made her look badass. She always put her work first, even when the two of them were alone together.

Feeling like she was done working, Rin shoved all her papers to one side of the table and scooted her way next to Maki.

"Maki-chan." Rin whispered.

The pianist didn't reply. Rin placed her hand over Maki's free one.

"Maki-chan~" Rin sang out, her voice much louder.

"Yes Rin?" Maki replied, her eyes never leaving the page.

"I'm bored~"

Maki made a stern *hmmph* sound and said. "It's your own fault. You should have done your homework before."

"It will be done later, right now Rin want to play with Maki-chan~" Rin had gone from holding Maki's hand to hugging her, Rin's face resting on Maki's shoulder.

Physical affection had always been a powerful tool. Maki responded well to it, but had trouble initiating, which meant Rin had all the power here. In times of war and homework, a hug was one Rin's best offensive tools.

Maki's guard was strong however, and she completely ignored Rin's advance. Huffing, Rin got up.

"I'm going out." she announced. This startled Maki enough to look up.

"Wha- you're leaving?" Maki asked, her expression now much more distressed. Rin smiled at this.

"Nah, Rin just wants to walk around." Rin replied stretching. "You can keep working."

Rin watched Maki's face. Maybe Maki didn't want Rin to leave, Rin thought. Maybe Maki wanted Rin to stay and do something fun together.

Maki's head turned towards her music. A bad sign. It looked like the serious, not fun side of Maki was winning.

"Is Maki ok if Rin leaves?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Maki replied, her tone annoyed.

"If Maki wants Rin to stay, Rin will stay." Rin said. There was a small reaction to this, so Rin continued. "We can cuddle and watch tv. And Rin will do her homework later, so don't worry about that. While Rin is here, Rin wants to be with Maki nya~"

"I want that too!" Maki snapped. "But it's not my fault! You're not doing your work! That's the only reason we can't do anything."

"Tsk tsk." Rin said smugly. "Maki-chan should be more honest."

"How do I- humph!"

Maki stood up. In one stride she closed the gap between herself and Rin and kissed the other girl. It wasn't a shallow kiss either. Rin wasn't ready for it and broke them off quickly.

Their faces hovered close to each other, Maki-rage festering into a pouty expression while Rin was processing Maki's forwardness. Rin was also hypnotized by the pretty girl in her face and smell Maki's hair.

"Maki-chan." Rin said, her tone lewder than before.

Maki, face flushed, said, "Shut up and follow my lead."

Rin tilted her head. "How far are we going?" She asked.

Maki said nothing. They kissed again, this time Rin let herself fall into it. Rin enjoyed the way Maki kissed her.

Maki's hand was straight to Rin's ass while the other began to remove her shorts. Rin's arms found their way under Maki's shirt, feeling the smooth skin under the fabric.

Deftly, Maki undid Rin's buttons and pulled down her shorts and panties revealing Rin's dick. Maki took the flaccid member in her hand began rubbing gently, causing Rin to moan. Maki was taking the lead, which was a good sign that she was feeling the way Rin was feeling.

With her mouth free, Maki asked, "Do you like that?"

Rin nodded, and in response Maki's hand began to move faster.

"Of course you do. Smug bitch." Maki said.

Rin, wanting to move onto Maki's bed, began to pick Maki up in a bridal carry. Maki tightened her hold on Rin's member and shot her a look, causing Rin to put Maki down.

Redirecting, Rin put her hands under Maki's shirt and lifted. The redhead allowed Rin to take off her top as she continued to rub Rin's now erect cock.

"You're always horny aren't you." Maki said. "Can't keep your cock under control." Rin laughed in response.

"Maki-chan is too pretty." Rin said.

"Hmmph."

Maki kept rubbing, clearly aiming to make Rin orgasm. Rin couldn’t cum so easily.  
Rin went Maki's boobs. Even in a bra, Maki's chest looks delicious. Rin cupped a hand inside the bra to feel Maki’s boob, putting the nipple in between her fingers.

“Maki-chan.” Rin said, motioning towards the bed again.

After a frustrated look from Maki, Rin was able to lead her to the bed (pulling on Maki's nipple, which Rin enjoyed greatly).

Rin tried to put Maki on the bottom, but the stubborn redhead refused and pushed against Rin.

"You go on the bottom." Maki said sternly. This caused Rin to laugh.

"Maki-chan's aggressive today." Rin said, laying down to allow Maki on top of her.

"I'm doing what I want." Maki replied. She began to unbutton her own pants.

"Rin doesn't mind. This is way more fun." She said. Maki looked up at Rin, at her smile, and something softened inside the hard-working girl. Maki's shoulders lowered, and the mood relaxed.

"Well, this is what I wanted to do today anyways." Maki said, tossing aside her pants. Rin was glad to hear that; the last thing she wanted to hear was that she pushed Maki into this.

Maki carefully placed Rin's cock in the middle of her cleavage, weaving it under her thick black bra. She was intentionally slowing down now, teasing the impatient Rin. Maki pressed her breasts together and began rubbing up and down Rin's cock.

Rin moaned loudly. "Maki-chan." She called out. Rin loved the feeling of their naked skin pressed together, and the way Maki's boobs stimulated her was great. If only Maki could go a little faster.

"Rin." Maki said, casing Rin to look down at her. "Is something wrong."

"Maki-chan, faster." Rin called back. Maki smiled. "Are you sure you can handle that?" Maki asked. She gave Rin her signature wink and placed Rin's cock in her mouth.

In no time, Maki began to intensely pump Rin's cock into her funbags and mouth like they were her pussy. Rin moaned loudly without thinking about it, loving the feeling of Maki all over her. The way Maki's tongue played with the head of Rin's cock pushed Rin over the top, and she ended up blowing her load into Maki's mouth.

As Maki pulled away, Rin got on jumped onto the girl. In the ensuing flurry of movement Maki found herself stripped of everything with Rin's cock sitting at her entrance. Maki's pussy was wet, leaking onto the bed.

With no words, Rin shoved her dick in. Maki and her both felt the immense satisfaction of being connected. Rin quickly bottomed out into her girlfriend and began pumping. Maki's voice wavered as she tried to speak. "You like... this pussy... don't you." Maki said through moans and pants. Rin didn't reply, focusing on how deep inside her cock was. Maki's body moved with her thrusts, allowing Rin to take long strokes to pound Maki into the bed. In no time at all, Maki was screaming.

As Maki squirted, Rin stopped moving to let Maki release quietly. As soon as Maki was done, Rin asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Better." Maki said. She wiggled her hips, touching Rin's dick with her walls. "Keep going." She said.

A hard thrust caused Maki to yelp. "Rin could go all night." Rin declared happily before shoving her cock all the way in Maki’s hole.

That is what happened. Rin's stamina was much higher than Maki's stamina and Rin was about able to fuck her all night. The next day Maki had trouble walking to school.

**Author's Note:**

> I love RinMaki as a pairing. I should really start them off with a non-smut, but that requires slightly more effort than smut.
> 
> I tried to write more emotional stuff this time, but i'm not sure if it went down well. If it sounds like Maki is hate fucking Rin, that wasn't my intention. I wanted Maki to seem like she wanted to do the deed, but was unhappy with how they got their. She doesn't like being called out. Later, she decides to forget about the small stuff and just enjoy the sex. If that came across, great, but if not it's fine. Obviously this is new territory for me. I want to get better at this sort of thing in the future.


End file.
